


The Little Things

by Waddler



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Linear Narrative, Not Beta Read, Pranks, Tags May Change, Venom being annoying, Venom is a lil' shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddler/pseuds/Waddler
Summary: Eddie would’ve thought that sharing his body with an alien parasite would have a rather large effect on his life, but venom’s presence was really shown through the little things more than anything else, both good and bad.





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something silly that I've had floating in my head for a while. Yall are over here thinking that venom is all cute and sweet and I'm just here like 'Venom is purposefully an asshole'

Eddie enjoyed having venom around, He really did, and he was pretty sure that Venom liked him too, but this did nothing to stop the symbiote from being a little fucking shit. He liked to mess with Eddie in any way possible for his own enjoyment. He was starting to think that they got off on his annoyance. 

One thing that Venom had taken to doing to annoy Eddie was waving a small tendril over his eye. It was like when you stare at the sky and see those little floties, but not transparent in the slightest and often causing a streak down the middle of his vision. It was like wearing glasses with a long dirt streak on them. 

Now, this would be dangerous in some circumstances, but Venom made sure that They didn’t do anything that could cause an accident, and if he did, he would partially take over control of Eddie's body.

Sometimes the symbiote would cover one of his eyes completely. It was like wearing an eye patch. It fucked with his depth perception and often resulted in him tripping over his own feet. He would always hear the smug chuckle in the back of his mind as he fumbled and tried with little success to not look like a complete fool, but Venom made that happen a lot. And the worst part about this specific behavior was that he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't likely dig the tendril out of his eye. He couldn't yell at Venom in public and risk sounding like an even bigger loon. He couldn't’ even threaten the symbiote because punishing him would be punishing them, and resulted with nothing but a bunch of empty threats.

His only real option was to sit and take it, and he really wasn’t too content with it. One of the worst times was when he was out with Dan and Annie, and had to pretend he wasn’t being blinded in one or both eyes. 

But despite all the annoyances, and the complete and utter insanity that he it often caused, Eddie had developed and attachment to Venom, and couldn't imagine life without them. It was like a dog who enjoyed destroying furniture and would give a smug look after. 

And times like now was when it was slightly more bearable. He let out a soft resigned sigh and picked up the remote, pausing halfway through one of the most suspenseful scene in his favorite show so that he would actually be able to see it without long black streaks in his vision,  and reached up to his shoulder where he felt Venom materialize a smaller version of his head to press into his palm. This had become Venom’s way of saying “pay attention to me” without actually saying it and wounding his tremendous ego. He ran his thumb over the razor teeth and felt the familiar alien tongue flick out to lick his finger affectionately. He stood with a huff and headed towards the bedroom. He could use a nap anyways. 


End file.
